The Story of Us
by Noira Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUE/AU/Ino terbangun di rumah sakit dan kehilangan semua memorinya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang pernah terjadi padanya, siapa dirinya sebelumnya dan benarkah dia mencintai Sai seperti yang dia duga?/ For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie/ RnR please?
1. Amnesialan

Putih dan kosong..

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekuat mungkin. Tapi nihil. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang berhasil dia buat.

Hanya deru nafas yang memburu. Deru nafas pertanda kelelahan.

Kaki jenjangnya berlari menyusuri lorong tak berujung itu, mengharapkan sebuah pintu keluar atau menemukan siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi lagi-lagi nihil.

Semuanya tetap sama, putih dan kosong.

Titik keputusasaan mulai mendekatinya perlahan. Membuatnya semakin tak terkendali.

Kakinya melemah, dirinya mulai limbung dan semua menghilang. Hanya tinggal kekosongan dan hitam. Hitam yang lebih menenangkan..

**.**

**.**

**THE STORY OF US**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama -?-**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk Nee-chanku "Sukie 'Suu' Foxie" yang sering amnesia XD, para member grup ItaIno Calla Lily Kingdom yang juga mulai terinfeksi wabah amnesia serta para pecinta ItaIno. ^^**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read.!**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**Ino PoV**

Alis, ada begitu banyak alis yang kulihat mengerubungi diriku di sebuah lorong kecil di antara mataku. Setiap alis itu semakin membesar dan semakin jelas menaungi beberapa pasang bola mata yang tidak aku kenal. Setiap mata itu mulai terbentuk dan menempel di beberapa wajah yang ketakutan. Dan aku juga sama sekali tidak mengenal satupun wajah itu.

Seketika aku merasakan kepalaku yang terasa sangat sakit seperti mau meledak. Aku berusaha mengangkat tangan kananku agar bisa menghentikan denyutan di kepalaku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi tanganku tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun, dan kini aku sadar kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri atau merasakannya.

Aku memandang sekeliling melalui celah tipis di antara kelopak mataku. Aku melihat wajah-wajah itu terdiri dari 4 orang. Satu orang berjaket putih. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan tiga orang lainnya—kecuali si Jaket putih, karena aku menganggap dia sebagai bos mereka.

"Hasil pemeriksaan _CT scan_ memperlihatkan tidak ada pendaharan dalam," kata si Jaket putih sangat pelan, mungkin agar aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi hey, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Empat orang lainnya menatapku dengan berpangku tangan, "yang artinya, dia sangat beruntung. Padahal dia mendapat pukulan tepat di bagian _occipital_."

"Beruntung bagaimana?" ujar seorang perempuan yang agak kasar, "dan itu bagian apa?"

"Bagian yang tidak dilindungi bagian tengkorak kepala." Si Jaket putih menjelaskan.

"Tapi, dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya seorang lelaki pirang yang sepertinya cukup berumur.

"Sebenarnya itu relatif," kata si Jaket putih, "Dia tidak menderita _hematoma_ —pembengkakan karena pendarahan dalam. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah apa yang disebut dengan luka trauma pada otak. Hal itu terjadi saat otak mengalami guncangan keras dari belakang ke depan, lalu terguncang lagi ke belakang."

"Ya Tuhan!" seru perempuan yang terlihat agak kasar tadi. Meski sepertinya usianya telah mencapai awal lima puluh tahunan, dia terlihat masih menggunakan pakaian yang seperti anak muda. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita yang agak mirip dengannya, hanya saja dia terlihat masih berusia belasan. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka adalah saudara.

"Dan sepertinya ingatannya akan—" suara si Jaket putih semakin pelan, "—bermasalah."

Sejauh ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang menegurku. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk berbicara. Aku berjuang keras memisahkan lidahku dari langit-langit mulutku. Awalnya aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti ceklekan dan terdengar berbisik-bisik. Tapi itu cukup membuat mereka mencondongkan tubuh mereka agar lebih dekat denganku.

"H-hah-Hai." Mereka semua menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan menuju wanita-tua-yang-seperti-anak-muda yang kebetulan berada paling dekat denganku. "Anda—siapa?"

"Aku ibumu," kata wanita itu, "Ini Shion, adikmu, dan itu ayahmu."

"Jadi kalian keluargaku?" Aku menatap mereka satu-persatu untuk memastikan bahwa aku pernah merasakan sesuatu di antara kami. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu.

"Lalu… aku siapa?" Mungkin ini merupakan salah satu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi aku betul-betul tidak tahu siapa aku. Jadi tidak salah kan menanyakannya?

"Kau Yamanaka Ino, anak pertama keluarga Yamanaka. Anak yang paling aku banggakan," jawab ayahku yang sedari tadi diam sambil tersenyum lebar dan senyumannya benar-benar membuatku merasa tenang.

Belum cukup otakku memproses wajah-wajah di hadapanku, tiba-tiba sesosok pria memasuki ruang itu. Seorang pria yang dikenal oleh semua yang ada disini, tentu saja kecuali aku. Pria itu berwajah cukup tampan dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang.

"Selamat siang tante." Pria itu tersenyum pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibuku. Ibuku membalas dengan tersenyum sangat ramah padanya. Kemudian pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku yang terdiam menatapnya. "Apa kabar cantik?"

Apakah dia berbicara padaku? Dan dia mengatakan aku cantik? Siapa sih dia?

"Ino ini Sai." Ibuku yang mungkin menyadari kalau aku masih kebingungan dengan siapa pria itu berusaha mengenalkan kembali. Tapi ayolah, aku sama sekali tidak ingat 'Sai' itu siapa sih?

"Umm… apa kita mengenal?" Aku tahu, lagi-lagi aku mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas-jelas dia pasti mengenalku.

"Kau—" Pria itu menaikkan satu alis, "—tidak mengingatku?"

"Tidak."ujarku sambil menggeleng lemah. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang selalu terkembang itu sedikit memudar, tapi hanya sekejap, karena senyum itu kembali mengembang.

"Dia amnesia," ujar adikku yang sedari tadi diam.

Sai menarik tangan kananku dan mengecup punggung tanganku. "Aku pacarmu, Sayang."

Satu hal, dia benar-benar romantis. Sepertinya aku tahu mengapa aku bisa tergila-gila padanya. Setidaknya aku menduga kalau aku pernah tergila-gila padanya.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Setidaknya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Manis."

Jika aku jadi Sai, aku pasti akan merasa patah hati saat pacarku yang sudah aku kencani selama dua tahun tidak ingat sama sekali tentang aku. Jadi, dengan susah payah aku mencoba menggali memoriku, tapi tetap saja kosong. Nihil. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat." Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang, tapi dengan susah payah aku menahannya. "Aku pasti pacar yang… buruk."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak sayang. Kau… amazing." Sai membelai rambutku. Oh Tuhan, entah dulu aku sering bersyukur atau tidak. Tapi kini aku ingin bersyukur karena memiliki pacar seperti Sai.

"Ehemm."

Aku mulai menyadari kalau di ruangan ini tidak hanya ada kami berdua. Setidaknya aku sangat yakin yang berdehem tadi pasti Shion.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi sayang, ibu ingin mencari makanan di luar. Sejak menungguimu kami tidak pernah benar-benar makan semestinya." Ibuku tersenyum dan mencium keningku sekilas. Ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Bye Ino." Shion tersenyum padaku kemudian bersama orang tuaku, dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sai berdua di ruangan itu.

Oke, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Apa yang biasa aku lakukan jika bersama Sai? Dia pacarku, setidaknya itu yang aku tahu. Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Sai memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. Aku melihat dia menunjukkan sebuah benda seukuran buku tulis yang di bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna pink.

Aku menerima bungkusan itu, "Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil membolak balik bungkusan yang cukup cantik itu.

"Buka saja, kau pasti menyukainya."

Aku perlahan membuka bungkusan itu, sebisa mungkin tidak menghancurkan kertas kado yang membungkusnya. Dan aku melihat sebuah lukisan, lukisan seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum di antara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Itu kau, aku membuatnya minggu lalu dan ingin sekali memberikannya padamu, tapi… kau… begitulah." Dia mengangkat bahunya. Aku mengerti. Dia ingin memberiku lukisan ini tapi aku kecelakaan? tidak sadarkan diri? atau sepertinya memang begitu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku hampir menangis bahagia menyadari betapa beruntungnya diriku yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Dan seketika aku sangat ingin menyalahkan diriku yang tidak bisa mengingat satu hal pun tentang mereka. Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri.

"Oh, hai Ino-_pig_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang sangat aneh memasuki ruangan itu. Dia membawa sebuket bunga yang sangat indah. Hey, jangan salahkan aku jika mengatai rambutnya aneh. Bukankah rambut berwarna pink itu memang aneh. "Dan, hai Sai," ucapnya kemudian.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit mendengar nada ketus dari gadis itu saat bertemu Sai. Tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Mungkin itu hanya ilusiku kan? Otakku kan memang sedang tidak waras.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja, kecuali kenyataan kalau aku tidak mengingatmu." Aku mulai benar-benar membenci amnesia ini. Sungguh!

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu." Gadis itu tersenyum begitu lembut padaku, "Aku Sakura, sahabatmu."

"Sahabat? Apakah kita seakrab itu?" Meski amnesia aku cukup tahu kalau sahabat memiliki arti yang lebih ketimbang sekedar teman.

"Iya kita adalah sahabat. Sejak kecil dan… untuk selamanya!"

Selain buket bunga yang indah tadi, ternyata Sakura juga membawa beberapa album foto. Di sana aku bisa melihat diriku, Sakura, dan seorang pria yang katanya bernama Shikamaru dalam berbagai pose dan latar. Menurutnya kami bertiga sudah berteman sangat akrab, hampir tidak pernah ada rahasia diantara kami. Aku cukup bisa melihatnya melalui foto-foto yang menunjukkan perkembangan kami hingga dewasa kini. Tapi sekali lagi, aku TIDAK bisa mengingat apapun. Argghh… Aku benci saat Sakura menatapku penuh harap saat dia membuka lembaran baru album foto itu. Aku benci diriku, aku benci amnesialan ini!

"Maaf aku terlambat." Oke, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang datang. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya yang mengantuk, rambut nanasnya. Aku sangat yakin dia Shikamaru. Pria yang berada di foto-foto ini. Salah satu sahabatku.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Harusnya waktu kau dengar Ino-pig mulai siuman kau langsung pergi kesini bukan bermalas-malasan." Aku sedikit terkikik mendengar Sakura yang memarahi Shikamaru, Yah well sepertinya kami memang seakrab itu sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku memiliki janji." Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melupakan Sai, aku benar-benar lupa kalau Sai masih disana! Pacar seperti apa sih aku ini?

"Tentu saja, janji dengan pacar barumu kan?" sahut Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Pacar baru? Maksudnya?

Sai masih tersenyum ramah padaku dan sepertinya tidak mengiraukan Sakura sama sekali. "Aku harus datang ke acara amal, mereka sangat menginginkan kedatanganku, jadi aku tidak mungkin tidak hadir kan?"

"Aku yakin, gadis-gadis bar yang kau 'amali' itu pasti sangat resah menunggumu." Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura begitu sinis dan ketus pada Sai. Dan apa sih yang dia bicarakan? Apa pernah terjadi suatu masalah di antara mereka?

"Aku pergi sayang." Sai mengecup pipiku sekilas, "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah kembali!" ucap Sakura ketus.

Aku jadi berpikir atau berfantasi kalau Sakura pernah menyukai Sai, tapi Sai mencampakkannya dan Sakura marah. Jadi dia bersikap sekasar itu pada Sai. Sahabat seperti apa sih dia?

"Kenapa sih kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Merepotkan." Kali ini Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Oke, aku tidak mengerti, kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku ini terlihat tidak menyukai Sai yang notabene adalah pacarku. Memangnya apa sih yang salah dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

Dari bola mata _onix_-nya Itachi melihat semuanya. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, saat dirinya mendengar gadis yang sangat dia cintai kecelakaan dia hanya berdiri disini. Dia memang lemah. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menunjukkan wajahnya di depan gadis itu.

Sejak dia tahu keadaan Ino semakin memburuk, dia hanya menatapnya dari jauh dan berdoa dari jauh agar gadis Yamanaka itu membaik. Dari jauh dia bisa tahu kalau gadis itu sudah sadar dan hilang ingatan. Gadis itu melupakan segalanya, melupakan dirinya.

Yah, dia memang tidak pantas untuk diingat. Dia bukanlah pria yang harus diingat oleh gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya saat Sai sialan itu mengaku sebagai pacar Ino. Oke, dia memang pacarnya Ino sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan Itachi tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Itachi benar-benar terkejut saat menyadari seseorang berbicara padanya. Orang itu Nara Shikamaru. Salah satu sahabat terdekat Ino. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja dan memperkenalkan dirimu?" lanjutnya.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Aku merasa tidak pantas."

"Jika kau ingin Ino bahagia, harusnya kau melakukan sesuatu," ujar Shikamaru tajam.

"Andai aku bisa melakukannya," gumam Itachi pelan.

"KENAPA KAU BERPIKIR TIDAK BISA HEH?" Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru yang selalu tenang itu mencengakeram kerah baju Itachi. Dia sudah terlalu gerah kini. "Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya, _sangat_ mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak menginginkanku selain sebagai sahabat. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap _kau_lah yang membahagiakannya kini. Bukan hanya berdiam begini. Kalian benar-benar merepotkan!" Shikamaru melepas cengkeramannya dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya terdiam.

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Ino tersadar di rumah sakit dan tidak mengingat apapun, sudah begitu banyak terapi yang dia lakukan. Tapi semuanya nihil. Bahkan keyakinan bahwa ingatannya akan kembali perlahan ketika dia pulang dan melihat rumah yang dia tinggali sejak kecil pun tak membuahkan hasil.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya kembali mendapatkan memorinya. Sakura berkali-kali membawakan berbagai album foto mereka dan menceritakan persahabatan mereka, mengingatkan apa saja yang sering dia lakukan atau yang dia sukai dan benci. Shikamaru yang rutin datang menemuinya hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Ino benar-benar hilang ingatan. Dan Sai yang selalu menyemangatinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Ino menatap Sai yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Kini mereka telah berada di apartemen pribadi Ino. Menurut Sai dia tinggal di apartement itu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih kuliah. Dia berhasil membeli apartement dengan membuka toko bunga tidak jauh dari apartement itu.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak," ujarnya frustasi.

Dia sudah mencoba menatap setiap sudut di apartement itu. Tapi lagi-lagi semuanya nihil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku telah merapikan apartement ini. Jadi kau bisa tinggal dan beristirahat disini."

"Terima kasih. Sungguh, kau baik sekali."

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu sayang. Masa lalumu tidak begitu penting kok. Yang penting kau mau maju ke depan."

Sai tersenyum manis menatap gadis di depannya, membuat Ino merasa lebih tenang. Dalam hati dia benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa memiliki pacar sebaik Sai, andai Sai tidak ada mungkin dia tidak akan setegar ini sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Kiba-_kun_." Ino tersenyum melihat Kiba, satu-satunya pegawainya sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman dan sesekali memarahi Akamaru—anjingnya, yang sedang melompati beberapa pot bunga.

Hari ini Ino memang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menuju toko bunga yang dia kelola. Kemarin, Sai memang sudah menunjukkan toko bunga itu. Dan dia sedikit berharap melihat sekitar tempat hidupnya mungkin akan membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Eh? Ino-chan? _Ohayou_. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat lagi. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengingat sesuatu."

" tahu? Rasanya benar-benar aneh saat kau hilang ingatan dan melupakanku seperti ini," gumam Kiba sangat pelan.

Ino menaikkan alisnya, "Hm?"

"Ah… tidak. Aku hanya sedikit merasa kehilangan. Lupakanlah. Hahaha." Kali ini Kiba hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka gadis itu masih mendengar gumamannya.

"Maaf," ujar Ino kemudian, membuat Kiba sedikit menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"Oh ayolah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Ino-chan. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi takdir. Jadi menurutku tidak masalah. Kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal lagi kok." Dia menolehkan pandangannnya menuju tanaman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau ingat? Ini adalah bunga pertama yang kita jual dulu—"

Dan Kiba terus berbicara tentang segala kenangan mereka disana, membuat si gadis _blonde_ itu tersenyum manis sepanjang hari itu. Ino juga mulai membantu Kiba untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang atau sekedar memperhatikan betapa cekatannya pria bertato segitiga itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata _onix_ sedang mengawasi mereka melalui sudut lain. Sesekali bibirnya tertarik sedikit menciptakan sebuah senyum kecil yang hampir tak telihat.

Yah, dia bahagia. Setidaknya meski dirinya belum mampu untuk memperlihatkan diri, dia sangat senang gadis yang dicintainya kini sudah dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Gadis itu masih seceria dirinya yang sebelumnya. Tidak begitu banyak berubah selain kenyataan kalau dia memang tidak mengingat apapun. Apapun yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Sedikit meratapi nasibnya sendiri, si mata onix itupun pergi menjauh. Mungkin, dia memang perlu mencari waktu yang paling tepat untuk bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi bukan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ino benar-benar terkejut menatap pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi… bukankah aku bahkan tidak mengingat semuanya. Aku takut kalau…."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya pria itu meyakinkan, "Aku mencintaimu, dan kau sangat mencintaiku sebelum 'amnesialan' itu menghantuimu. Aku sudah mengatakan pada orang tuamu mengenai ini, dan mereka setuju."

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin hampir kehilangan kau satu kali lagi." Pria itu menggenggam tangan Ino, "Aku mencintaimu Ino. Sungguh!"

Sekali lagi Ino mencoba meneliti wajah di hadapannya itu. Pria itu tersenyum seperti biasa, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan dan sedikit angkuh.

Ino menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku bersedia," ujarnya kemudian. _'Semoga ini yang terbaik Tuhan.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sai kembali tersenyum gembira dan segera memasangkan cincin berlian yang dibelinya pada jemari manis Ino yang diikuti oleh senyum manis gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**A/N: Gyaaa… satu fict gaje lagi telah aku ciptakan!**

**Apa? Fict ini jelek? Fict ini benar-benar aneh? Kenapa Itachi gak keluar-keluar? DAN KENAPA MALAH JADI SAIINO?**

**Hueee T^T saya tahu ini fict benar-benar aneh minna. Tapi ini kan baru chap satu. Jadi masih ada chapter-chapter selanjutnya yang bisa author jamin bakal gak kalah gaje. Huhu *pundung***

**Yah, doakan sajalah author gaje dan abal ini mampu mengupdate fictnya dan tidak ikut-ikutan amnesia. XD Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa kepalaku sering banget terbentur tembok di kamar. =.=" jadi jangan heran kalau diriku dan karyaku semakin konslet. XP *abaikan***

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. The marriage

**.**

**.**

**THE STORY OF US**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Big thanks to: Natsumi Yamada, YamanakaemO, Yamanaka Chika, Anasasori29, Laura Pyordova, Dhinie minatsuki amai, the3pleA, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, vaneela, cheseeappleberry, el Cierto, Kuro 'TnD' Neko, Mrs. Tweety, White Azalea, dan semua yang melirik, melihat, membaca meski gak ninggalin jejak.. (Maaf kalau penulisan namanya ada yang salah)**

**Makasih banyakkk lah pokoknyaaa… *peluk cium satu2***

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

"Dia akan menikah."

Itachi yang sedang meminum _cappuccino_-nya tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Sakura yang mengatakannya."

"Tap—"

"Dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya," Sasuke menyecap _cappuccino_-nya dengan tenang, mengabaikan pandangan Itachi yang terarah kepadanya. "Tapi kau tahulah, Ino itu keras kepala."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah jendela _café_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Di luar, kelopak bunga sakura terlihat beterbangan saat angin meniupnya. Musim semi, memang musim yang sangat cocok untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sai masih mengharapkannya," gumam Itachi pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa semuanya bisa begini. Yang dia tahu pasti, jika Itachi bersungguh-sungguh, kakaknya itu harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku harus pergi." Sasuke menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Keajaiban tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya, _Nii-san_," lanjutnya tepat sebelum dia meninggalkan _café_ yang tenang itu.

**.**

**.**

Ino terus membolak-balik sebuah buku kecil bergambar berbagai jenis perhiasan. Matanya terus menerus menyeleksi setiap gambar cincin di sana. Dia memang sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Memang sangat cepat, tapi menurut Sai semakin cepat semakin baik. Jadi dia hanya mengikuti saja.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Sakura?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut _bubble gum _yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura menatap gambar yang ditunjuk Ino, sebuah gambar cincin yang terlihat cukup sederhana. "Bagus," komentarnya.

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini saja," serunya ceria.

"Apa keputusanmu tidak bisa diubah lagi?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Aku rasa tidak." Ino menggeleng, " Ayolah Sakura, tanggal pernikahan kami sudah ditentukan. Mana mungkin aku bisa membatalkannya begitu saja."

"Tapi dia bukan pria yang baik. Dia pernah menyakitimu, Ino. Percayalah padaku!"

"Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, Sakura. Walaupun dulu dia pernah menyakitiku, aku rasa aku akan memaafkannya setelah melihat perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Meski aku tidak mengingat apapun, aku yakin dia pria yang baik."

Sakura mendesah, "Aku harap kau benar, Ino."

"Tentu saja." Ino tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, sebelum mencoba tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Yah, Sakura berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Dalam hati dia meminta sebuah keajaiban muncul, setidaknya dia tidak ingin Ino menyesal nanti. Semoga saja yang dia takutkan tidak akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

Hari yang Indah.

Itachi berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Ini memang mendekati musim panas, tapi panas dan lembab yang biasanya ada, tidak mengganggu keindahan. Tidak ada awan yang menggantung di langit yang biru, tidak ada asap-asap yang membumbung. Angin sepoi menyapu lembut bangunan-bangunan beton yang berdiri kokoh. Hari yang sempurna.

Yah, sempurna. Andai dia tidak sedang larut dalam masalah.

Sesaat, Itachi bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang masih menggema. _Well_, dia tahu. Dia jauh lebih tahu dari apa yang Sasuke ketahui saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan menunggu keajaiban pun tidak. Itachi tidak butuh sebuah keajaiban. Dia tidak butuh apapun.

Dari awal, Itachi tahu kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa. Gadis itu hanya sedikit tersesat, lalu ia datang memberikannya arah. Hanya sekedar itu. Mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Tidak, sampai hari ini. Saat dia hanya bisa berjalan tak tentu arah. Menunggu … entah apa.

Ia tersenyum sinis, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Merutuki dalam hati pertemuan itu, memarahi takdir yang mempermainkannya. Lalu mendecih saat tersadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menyalahkan apapun atau siapapun.

Itachi berhenti berjalan, tepat ketika seekor anjing putih menyalak padanya. Di belakangnya, seorang pria berambut cokelat terlihat setengah berlari. Itachi mengenalinya sebagai pemilik anjing itu, dia sering melihatnya meski mungkin pria itu tidak mengenalnya.

"Maafkan Akamaru, dia akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat nakal," seru pria itu ketika dia sudah berhasil menangkap si anjing yang masih tetap menyalak pada Itachi. "Psst … jangan begitu, Akamaru!" perintahnya pelan pada anjingnya, yang ternyata cukup berhasil.

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu, pria dihapannya itu tidak mengenalinya. Tidak ada satu pun orang terdekat Ino yang mengenalinya, tentu saja selain Shikamaru, Sakura dan tentu saja Sai. Dia sadar, dia _memang_ bukan siapa-siapa. Dia bukan orang yang harus dikenalkan gadis itu pada setiap orang di kehidupannya. Setidaknya, itulah kenyataannya.

Mata _onix_-nya meniti sekitar sebelum ia yakin kalau kakinya telah melangkah ke arah kawasan tempat tinggal gadis itu. Dia tidak merencanakannya, tentu saja. Kakinya hanya melangkah begitu saja, mengikuti takdir yang membawanya ke dalam pusaran yang sama.

**.**

**.**

Ino sedang membaca sebuah kartu ucapan yang sebelumnya terselip di sebuah karangan bunga yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu apartemenya saat dia pulang tadi. Alisnya sedikit bertaut saat menatap rangkaian kata di sana. Memang tidak ada yang istimewa di sana, hanya sebuah ucapan selamat untuk pernikahannya yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terasa begitu janggal tapi sekaligus dia rindukan.

Berkali-kali gadis itu mencoba memaksakan diri untuk membongkar ingatannya, tetap saja ia tidak menemukan apapun. Hingga ia lelah dan akhirnya meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada apapun yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

"Bolehkah aku membicarakan sesuatu denganmu?" Suara Shion menyadarkan Ino dari pikirannya. Adiknya itu, saat ini memang sedang berada di apartemennya setelah membantu Ino memilih beberapa hal yang harus dia siapkan untuk pernikahannya dengan Sai.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terpusat pada kartu di tangannya menuju adiknya. "Bicara saja," ucapnya, "sejak kapan kau harus ijin terlebih dahulu jika ingin berbicara padaku."

Shion tersenyum kikuk, lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Ino. "Aku ingin minta maaf … atas segala hal yang pernah aku lakukan padamu, dulu."

"Minta maaf?"

"Aku dulu … bukan adik yang baik," terangnya, "aku selalu berusaha menghancurkanmu, aku iri padamu, kau selalu … lebih hebat dalam apapun, kau selalu saja jadi pemenang dan aku pecundang. Karena itu aku membencimu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau aku salah, aku selalu ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf—"

"Dan menurutmu sekarang waktu yang tepat?"

Shion mengangguk, ragu-ragu, seolah takut makhluk di hadapannya akan segera melahapnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu, aku mungkin memang tidak pantas dimaafkan, tapi aku tahu kau kakak yang baik."

Ino menatap adiknya itu dengan intens, membuat Shion ingin segera menghilang dari sana, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu," serunya sambil mengerling pada Shion, "aku harap aku yang dulu bukan kakak yang egois dan tidak akan memaafkan apapun yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

Shion menarik napas lega saat mendengar pernyataan kakaknya tersebut. Dia tersenyum, terlalu lebar lalu segera menerjang Ino dan memberikan sebuah pelukan. Membuat Ino hampir terjatuh dan kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Apakah sebelum ini kita pernah sedekat ini?" tanya Ino pada adiknya itu.

"Dulu," aku Shion, "saat masih kecil. Semakin dewasa, hubungan kita semakin menjauh."

Ino tersenyum begitu lebar. "Pasti masa kecil yang menyenangkan," tebaknya.

Shion mengangguk ringan, lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas sofa di sebelah Ino.

Hari itu, hari yang cerah di musim semi yang indah. Mereka berdua masih tertawa, berbagi cerita dan kenangan masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak pernah diingat Ino. Menunjukkan sebuah keakraban sebagai saudara.

Hari yang sempurna.

**.**

**.**

Itachi merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya saat angin malam berhembus begitu lembut menyapu tengkuknya. Ia memang tidak begitu berniat pergi keluar rumah malam itu, andai persediaan kopinya tidak habis. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di tepi jalan menuju sebuah mini market terdekat dari rumahnya, berencana membeli kopi dan persediaan lainnya.

"Ahh … maaf," seru pria itu saat tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat ia hendak melewati pintu mini market. Saat ini pikirannya memang agak kacau, membuatnya sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang hendak berjalan keluar saat dia masuk.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Itachi terperanjat saat mendengar suara dari gadis yang ditabraknya, dia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu, dia mengenalnya. "I-ino?"

"Kau siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal?" Gadis itu mengernyit heran untuk beberapa saat.

Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino, gadis itu tidak akan mungkin mengingatnya. Tapi sekejap dia langsung merubah pikirannya, mungkin saja ini adalah saat yang baik baginya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ino? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Itachi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang memanggil Ino. Ia bisa melihat Sai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ahh … iya, maaf," Ino berseru, menjawab panggilan Sai, lalu berbalik sedikit menatap Itachi yang masih terdiam, "Aku minta maaf, aku harus pergi," ujarnya kemudian dan langsung meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja.

Pria Uchiha itu mendecih pelan, satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya lenyap sudah. Hanya gara-gara Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menginterupsinya. Sekilas tadi, Itachi bisa melihat sebuah senyum mengejek tersungging di wajah Sai sebelum ia pergi, membuat Itachi mengumpat dan berjalan pulang, melupakan tujuan awalnya.

**.**

**.**

"Biar aku bantu memasangnya," seru Shion saat Ino ingin memasang sepasang anting di telinganya.

Ino mengangguk, membiarkan Shion membantunya. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha merapikan gaun yang dikenakannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak hari bersejarah Ino. Hari ini, ia akan menikah. Berjalan di altar dan mengucapkan janji suci bersama Sai.

Sebuah senyum mengambang di wajahnya, meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit rasa gugup. Hal yang biasa bagi setiap orang yang hendak menikah, ia meyakinkan dirinya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, semua persiapannya telah selesai. Bahkan Sakura dan Shion yang akan jadi pengiringnya pun sudah terlihat lebih dari siap.

Gadis itu sedikit mengerjap, saat Shion memasukkan anting bermata berlian itu di telinganya. Sejenak, Ino bisa melihat sebuah bayangan, bayangan sebuah kejadian saat seseorang menusuk telinganya dengan kasar, bayangan yang terasa begitu jauh dan tidak bisa digapainya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Ino terdiam sesaat, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum bergumam, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit gugup." Disertai sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mengehela napas lega, tepat saat satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang Sai yang berdiri sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa. Ino tersenyum saat melihat calon suaminya itu, lalu menghapiri Sai.

"Aku rasa, seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini. Kau harus menungguku saat aku sudah keluar nanti," ucap Ino saat mereka sudah dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Sai, tetap dengan senyumnya yang biasa, menarik tubuh Ino mendekatinya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama untuk melihatmu."

Ino tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengan Sai, tepat saat bayangan lain muncul di kepalanya. Sebuah bayangan dari kejadian yang hampir sama seperti saat ini. Bayangan yang juga terasa begitu jauh darinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di altar," seru Sai akhirnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan, lalu berucap lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Ino," Dan menjauh pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Kau siap?" Sakura bertanya sebelum dirinya dan Shion membuka pintu yang menghubungkan Ino dengan altar, sebuah pintu yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Ino mengangguk, menggenggam buket bunga di tangannya dengan erat. Saat Sakura membuka pintu itu, Ino bisa melihat puluhan mata memandangnya, dan di ujung lorong manusia itu, Sai tersenyum padanya. Dalam hati Ino berharap tidak terjatuh atau melakukan hal konyol saat berjalan ke sana.

Di sebelahnya, ayahnya tersenyum, menautkan lengannya pada lengan Ino dan bergumam pelan, "Kau siap, _Sky_?"

Ino terkesiap sesaat. Rasanya panggilan itu, kata 'Sky' itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Dalam bayangannya muncul gambaran gadis kecil yang begitu sedang menatap langit sambil tertawa dan ayahnya bergumam kalau mata biru si gadis kecil sama seperti langit yang cerah saat itu.

Ayahnya mulai berjalan, membuat Ino sedikit kembali ke dunianya. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit ia melewati setiap undangan yang ada. Di tempat duduk paling belakang dia bisa melihat Shikamaru yang tersenyum padanya. Juga Kiba di barisan tengah, dan sisanya dia tidak mengenalnya.

Berbagai bayangan hinggap di kepalanya, disusul perasaan campur aduk yang mendera Ino di sisa perjalanannya. Bahkan hingga Sai mengulurkan tangan, menyambutnya.

"Sai Shimura," Ino sedikit berjengit saat sang pendeta memulai acara tersebut, "apakah kau bersedia menerima Ino Yamanaka sebagai pendampingmu, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Melalui sudut matanya, Ino bisa melihat Sai masih tersenyum. "Aku bersedia," ucap pria itu mantap.

"Ino Yamanaka," Gadis yang namanya disebut itu menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar, ada ribuan bayangan yang tidak dapat dijangkaunya bermunculan, disertai dengan suara-suara yang seolah berbalapan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan sang pendeta selanjutnya, "apakah kau bersedia menerima Sai Shimura sebagai pendampingmu, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, saat sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**A/N: hwaaaa… Chap ini gaje banget, pendek pula! Gomen ne m(_ _)m**

**Btw mulai chapter depan rencananya flashback kehidupan Ino sebelum hilang ingatan. Aku tahu, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya. DX**

**Dan Happy b'day buat Sukie 'Suu' Foxie-neechan! Maafkan diriku yang cuma bisa memberimu fic gaje seperti ini. T^T**

**Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
